


Writerly Experiences

by stellarlies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Phantomhive's Manor event, Arthur tries not to remenber much about... what happened. He will still let visitors from that party to come into his house. What can he say, he is a writer, interesting people is immensely valuable to his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writerly Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idonquixote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/gifts).



> Ok, so, this is really random. But my beloved friend and I were discussing about this, and I knew I had to write her this as a present.  
> English is not my first language. Any correction is very welcomed, but be easy on me.

Usually, when it came to Arthur, you could say he was a curious person. Perhaps that was not his most prominent attribute, but he liked to see things, to understand how things worked. Call it writer’s instinct, but the reason why he always put himself in so many troubles it was because his curiosity for life. You have to have experiences to write about, and Arthur understood this. That is the reason why he took the Earl’s invitation in the first place, and why he was, now, months after that happened, cleaning his house for visitors. Visitors that he meet in that same “party”.

He didn’t knew why, but that Chinese man, Lau, he remembered, wanted to have a reunion with him. Of course, he found him interesting, the guy seemed like an interesting person, but to be honest, Arthur was feeling a little bit off on getting people related to  _that incident_  in his house. After finding out the butler was…  _that_ … well, he didn’t wanted to think about it. And now a person of that party wanted to meet him.

But well, it was going to be interesting. Experiences! He was thinking on a plot lately, and perhaps a foreign point of view will help him with his work. He had to see how everything could go. So he ended up cleaning the mess of place he dared to call house, and waited patiently for his guest to arrive. He was a little bit tired, because work had been exhausting that day, but over that, he was fine. The man did it on time, five o’clock, introducing himself with two soft sounds at his door, and he got up to greet him.

They looked like in the party. They, because he was accompanied with that girl. _His sister?_. And she was as…  _bare_  as he remembered.  _So much legs._ The man in front of him greeted him with a little smile and his eyes closed.

”Ha! How are you, Mr. Wordsmith!”.

They came in in his house without expecting him to say something, and Arthur closed the door with a sigh. He didn’t know what he expected, clearly this persons had intimacy issues.

“Please… you don’t have to call me like that… You can call me only Arthur”.

“Ok, only Arthur”. The writer giggled about this and sit down in front of him, in the small living room of the apartment. “How has been everything recently?”

Arthur was confused. The girl was already on Lau’s legs, like a small cat, and Lau was looking at him in an odd way. Their eyes were wondering in his house, which of course, it was really small. He thought for a second in which kind of house the people in front of them had, and he answered:

“Well… Good, I believe. Work is fine. Do you want tea?” He said out of nerves. They both nodded and Arthur excused himself and went to the kitchen.

He didn’t knew what was happening. Those people were making him feel...  _awkward_. He wanted to assume it was because what happened on that manor, but it seemed something more.

What kind of person just decides a day to come to someone else’s house? There was something odd there. He felt a weird heat in his chest, and his breath becoming heavy, but he just exhaled deeply and went to the living room with the tee set.

They were just there. All three. Just drinking small sips of tea. Anticipation (Why? Why his body was feeling anticipation? For what? What he was expecting to happen?) began to build through his body. He just ignored the feeling and drink a little bit more of tea. The silent was thick, but for some reason the people in front of him didn’t seem to be bothered by it in the slightest. Who goes to someone house to not talk about anything? Lau posed his eyes on him and Arthur could felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“We brought you a present!” Lau said out of the blue, taking a small box out of his robe. Arthur was confused, but he stand up to get the present, facing with Ran-mao's expressionless face, which made his hand get sweaty. He really should be controlling himself,  _what is the matter? everything is alright._

He opened the present with curiosity, it was not so big, and he didn’t have a clue of what it was in it. He didn’t have much of a clue when he had the present in his hands, because it was something he never saw in his life. It looked like a pipe, but he wasn’t sure.

“Mmm… thanks?” Arthur said trying to be polite. Lau chuckled and he asked even though he thought he knew the answer:

“You don’t know what it is, right? I think here is called water pipe?”

Arthur opened his eyes in shock. This was… this have something to do with drugs right? It wasn’t that he wasn’t accustomed to drugs, he was a doctor after all, or that he didn’t knew that a lot of people in London used to drug themselves, after all he knew the man in front of him used to smoke, but he never had the chance to have one of this artefacts on his hands. He was just not that kind of guy.

“Thanks…” He appreciated the offer after all. He didn’t know, the guy was Chinese, perhaps it was some sort of friendship ritual? He felt so oblivious to everything that was happening. He liked to have  _some_  clue of what it was going on in social situations, but he felt so stupid in that moment. And he couldn’t stop that weird feeling of expectation squirming in his stomach.

“I find it so helpful from time to time! You know, it helps you to get relaxed. Especially when it has been a hard days. It also becomes really helpful to set the mood to introduce itself on pleasures of the flesh”.

The comment stuck in the air. There seemed to be no other intentions in the other’s man tone, but Arthur could felt the air getting thicker by that phrase. He bitted his lips and tried to pull off a smile.

It was an awkward smile, and it got even awkward when the person in front of him didn’t smiled back. Didn’t do any expression back.  _Hell, he could laugh or something_.

“I guess… To be completely honest, I’m not interested on that last subject...”.

“Lies. Everyone is interested on the subject. A man who doesn’t interest in sex is a man who has never tried sex before”.

“Well…” He felt like suffocating at this point, his cheeks were practically melting his face.

“Ohh, are you a virgin?”

The man in front of him was grinning, and Arthur could tell the mischievous glimpse in his eyes. He felt uncomfortable, but tried to keep it under control. Why was that man in front of him asking this kind of stuff for God’s sake? That shouldn’t be anybody’s business. However, he had to understand that maybe the other’s man culture had something to do with it… Because, he looked perfectly normal with that girl on his legs, right? If it were happening to him, he is sure that he would be embarrassed. So, maybe talking about… sex, is normal for them. Yes, it had to be that.

Arthur convinced himself to not feel so scared for Lau’s behavior, and just answered the question. Swallowing hard he muttered:

“Yes… I think… you should expect till marriage to do that kind of stuff right? And I haven’t found the right girl so…”

Lau and Ran-mao looked at each other’s eyes. Ran-mao, as always, stayed perfectly calm while Lau was talking, with the only difference she wasn’t looking at Arthur.

“Well… You can think so. Though I always believed a man has to have previous experiences, in other to satisfy his woman’s desires, don’t you agree with me, Ran-mao?” He asked while petting her hair. Ran-mao only entered his face on Lau’s neck and nodded.

“But… I just…” Arthur muffled while his blush went down his neck. He was feeling rather… hot. He needed some air.  _These people should go away_. “I don’t think that is something a gentleman should do”.

“Oh. British men, always so boring. I was thinking maybe Ran-mao could help you with it, right, Ran-mao?”

The girl leave her sit in Lau’s leg, and in a quick movement placed herself on top of a flustered Arthur. “Hi”. She whispered in his ear. The writer could do nothing but to give a little scream while grabbing her by her hips trying to push her away.

“I-I-II… I’m fine! I don’t need your help! Thanks!” He placed her in the couch and got up quickly, feeling how a warm sensation went through his body at the feeling of her legs trying to curl up on him.

He tried to get as far of her as possible only to reach someone’s back. “Ohh… I see. You want  _my_  help then” Lau exclaimed with fun. But just when Arthur turn his face to see the man’s face, expecting to be everything a joke, he found out again, that glimpse in his eyes.

His all body trembled, and he felt a heat through his neck. He pushed him aside of him and screamed: “what?! Of course I don’t!”.

That’s it. He had to get out of that room. Even if it was his house. He would be closed in his room. They wouldn’t following him there right? And they had to go in some point,  _right?_

Arthur step further only to hear a “Though, if you want both of us, I guess we can also work it out”. He keep walking, no matter what his trembling legs expressed. He was about to reach his room when he felt someone grab both of his wrist and push him into the closest wall. His eyes closed, and all he could felt were a pair of lips on top of his’, and a pair of breast on his chest.

_So… sweet._

The woman’s lips were sweet, gentle, even if her hold on his grip was hurting him. One of her hands went to his neck, slowly caressing it. Arthur melted in his hand. He opened his mouth to let her tongue in, and relaxed his whole body.  _Ohh, this is nice, this is…_

He felt the touch of someone stronger caressing Ran-mao’s hand on top of his wrist, and when he get to notice his hand were being holding up on top of his head. The woman stop kissing him, letting a trait of saliva joining their lips, to go reaching his neck. He was feeling hot, so hot, he felt his ears and his neck burning, he felt all the blood of his body going to his cock. His sight was a blur, but he could see the man on top of them, watching them.

“Oh! So you are accepting? But you didn’t told me, Mr. Wordsmith. Are you ok with only Ran-mao, or do you also want me in?”

He couldn’t think straight. Ran-mao’s hands were in everywhere, her mouth was ravishing him, licking him, biting his neck. To this point he would say yes to anything. For some reason, they sight of that man in top of them sent shivers to his whole body, and he wanted nothing more to get a kiss from him. He tried to move forward, but Lau was quicker and gently pressed his mouth with Arthur’s.

He never had felt this. It was so… much. His body was burning, it got warmer with every touch. His crotch was hurting for the erection trapped in his pants. He felt completely helpless. He was sure that if they lose their grip on him, he would have fallen. Lau’s movement were voracious, hard and fast. His tongue played with his’, or more like it completely dominated him. Lau's grip got tighter, he felt so exposed in that position. Lau was taller than them, which made him felt dizzy and confused, because he was liking to be kissed by the other man, to be dominated like that. And Ran-Mao’s body was simple astonishing, moving against his body, he could felt her through the clothes, she, trying to touch him everywhere.

Ran-mao started to take away his clothes. And when he wanted to take a look, his upper body was already uncovered. Lau was leading him to the floor.

Ahh! Making it on the floor. Where was that guy who wanted to keep himself for marriage? It was far away, in a place where Ran-mao wasn’t already topless, in his side, kissing him, while Lau was taking off his rope and next to that, Arthur's pants. And it was clearly inexistent when both persons started to kiss and lick his nipples. There were Arthur knew there was no return. Not like if Ran-mao and Lau were going to stop in a moment like this. So Arthur decided to let himself go, and started to moan.  _Loud_. His toes were curling against the floor, and his hands were trembling. And it seems to him both Chinese liked the sounds he was making, because they started to be faster and passionate in their actions. They went down, and down, and when Arthur realized they were sharing kisses in the middle of licking his navel, avoiding as much as possible his dick. Ran-mao hold it softly and introduced the tip in her mouth and that sent electricity to his whole body. He throw his head back, covering his head with an arm.

And then he ejaculated with a strangulated scream.

Obviously though, he was still a virgin. Even if he had made some dirty things to himself once in a while, the fact is that he was very shy even with himself. It was all new sensations. New experiences. 

Lau was surprised, though amused none of the less. Ran-mao just cleaned a little bit with her finger the substance off her face and look at it with curiosity. It was not the first time she have seen some one cum, but definitely it was the first time she saw a partner cum so fast. There were so many things to do! They have barely touched his pennis! Lau remembered how they get to this situation, and smiled while cleaned his face and Ran-mao’s with his fingers and licked it.

He placed himself on the side of the writer, and started to caress his hair. He was so cute… Definitely one of the reason why he liked the guy so much. Ran-mao just watched them expressionless, but still managed herself to hug Arthur and put her head on his chest.

Arthur was getting out of his stupor. His cheeks were red, and he felt his mouth dry even if he felt some saliva falling of his lips. He opened his eyes and watched Lau smiling gently to him.

He was getting sleepy for that touch. It was sweet. It was comforting. Ran-mao’s body was also warm and soft, and he quickly went to a dreamland without even wanting it. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to keep recollecting experiences even if he couldn't write about it, he wanted to touch her, touch him, to return them the pleassure they gave to him but it was just too much for him.

“Oh, he slept…” Lau said in a bored-like tone. “I guess it was too much for him. We should try it again when he wakes up?”

As usually, the woman didn’t answered, but Lau didn’t needed an answer. They liked Arthur. To be honest, he wasn’t sure to what point Ran-mao liked him, because he was the one who offered her this. Even if she’ll do anything for him, he feels she also likes the writter. That’s nice. The writer is a nice and warm person. He liked him since the first time he saw it, in that party, looking like a lost puppy. That’s when he knew they should have him. And it was so nice to hold him like this. Seeing his relaxed face holding up a little smile.

Yes, they definitely were going to try it again when he woke up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much this thing into making believe my audience my people is trying to drug/get drunk people to have sex with, but then in the end it’s not needed. I don’t like that much to write about character drugging/getting other people drunk to have sex, but I do enjoy tricking people. xD
> 
> I’m such a cock-blocker! But I thought it was fine at this way. I hope you liked it though, t’hy’la!
> 
> I also have a thing for blushes, especially Arthur blushing. He was feeling excited or with a panic attack? I don’t know or care. Getting him in all this shocking excitement state was such a delight for me, to be honest. Also trying to not be racist Arthur because I think he’s the type of guy who will try to overcome his country’s prejudices, but will have it in mind all the time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! See you! ;)


End file.
